So in Love
by Mizura Enoki
Summary: Chapter 3! Yay for Ichigo x Rukia!
1. At Night

So in Love 

Hoohaha! First Bleach fic… written from the edge of my mind. I LOVE Ichigo x Rukia stories and just had to write one… please review!

_Italics_ mean what the person's thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach… Kubo-sensei does 

So it begins…

-

It was cold and rainy that night.

Ichigo walked into his room to find Rukia seated on the floor in front of his bed drawing something that looked like a_-_

_Is that suppose to be a rabbit? _Ichigo thought.

Rukia was so engrossed with her supposed-to-be-a-rabbit drawing that she didn't notice Ichigo until he tapped the top of her head.

"Oi. Its gonna be pretty cold tonight… Do you want something thicker to wear?" Ichigo said eyeing the thin yellow pajamas Rukia was wearing that belonged to his sister, Yuzu.

"I don't need thicker clothes. I'm a shinigami." Rukia said with an annoyed expression on her face.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sat down on his study table to do his homework.

After a while Ichigo finally finished his Japanese, Maths, Chemistry and Biology homework. He stretched his arms over his head and glanced at Rukia. She was still in the same position drawing.

He got up at sat down right beside her. Pressing his head close to hers, he took a look at her piece of art.

"You know… I took maybe 2 hours doing my homework and it still looks the same when I came in."

Rukia flicked Ichigo on the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Rukia placed her pad and pencil on the floor beside her.

_It is getting cold… _She thought as she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered.

Ichigo smirked mischievously. (AN: is it even possible to do that? shrugs)

"Don't need thicker clothes? Yeah, right."

Rukia turned her head to argue but stopped as Ichigo wrapped his arm around her waist at pressed her to his body. Ichigo could feel Rukia stiffen.

"Er… Ichigo…"

"Shut up."

"But… er…"

_What's wrong with me? Since when did I become this nervous when talking to a person?_ Rukia thought.

"I said shut up."

Rukia opened her mouth to snap back when Ichigo lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. She gasped when Ichigo slowly slid his tongue into her lips. Rukia shut her eyes.

_This emotion… its confusing… what is it? _

But she forgot everything as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

After a few minutes, the couple broke the kiss.

They stared at each others eyes. Ichigo looked away first and stood up.

"Its getting cold. We should get to bed."

Rukia quickly stood up too and walked to Ichigo's closet. She immediately missed the warmth of his lips against hers and the feeling of his warm body against hers. She felt Ichigo's hand suddenly around hers.

"I meant my bed." (AN: never meant to put it this way… seriously.)

Ichigo pulled her back in to a hug and slid into his bed. He covered both of them with a thick blanket.

When both of them settled down. They lay in the dark staring into each others eyes (again). It was dark, but Ichigo could see the glint from Rukia's dark eyes.

I've never felt this safe and happy before… is it love I'm feeling from this boy… and from me? No one ever make me feel so safe… Rukia thought.

Rukia lifted her hand and touched Ichigo lightly on his cheek.

"Thank you… Ichigo…"

Ichigo smiled softly. He placed his hand over hers and brought her hand clasped in his in front of them. He wrapped his arm tighter around her body and pulled her closer to his.

"For what?"

Together, the couple slept soundly, enjoying each other's company.

So in Love.

-

I'm sorry if it wasn't good enough! I tried my best! bows at your feet This is a confirmed One-Shot by the way… its gonna be pretty hard to continue it from here… hehehe. Anyways… thank you very much for reading this story. Reviews are very much appreciated. Ichigo x Rukia forever!


	2. New Year's Party

New Year's Party 

Tut tut… now here's Chappie 2! I know I said it is a confirmed One-Shot but I just had an idea for chappie 2 so here it is! Also I had to answer my wonderful reviews. This chapter has Ishida x Inoue but only a little bit. Ichigo x Rukia will and always be the main pairing. But before the chapter begins I must say a few things…

_Italics_ mean what a person's thinking.

The characters in this story are OCC. But come on! It's fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach 

Answered reviews are at the end of the story.

Enjoy!

-

Ichigo, Rukia and the rest of their classmates were invited to Keigo's New Year Party.

Everyone was coming. It had been a long time since both of them caught up with their friends so Ichigo and Rukia were coming too.

An hour before the party, Ichigo was pacing outside his closet, which was now not Rukia's bed but her changing room.

When Rukia finally came out, Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes.

"Y-you look beautiful…"

Rukia was wearing a black silk dress that ended just above her knees. It was actually Ichigo's present to her. To finish it off, she had her hair in a ponytail and a few gold bangles that tinkled gently on her wrist. Rukia flushed.

"Thank you… you look great as well." Rukia said softly, eyeing Ichigo's black tux.

Ichigo smiled and pecked Rukia gently on her lips.

"You ready?" Ichigo asked his arm wrapped around Rukia's shoulders.

"Yeah."

At the party, both of them separated. Ichigo hadn't been ready to expose that he was going out with Rukia to his classmates. Surprisingly, Rukia understood.

An hour before midnight 

_But then, _Ichigo thought _Why am I not ready? I love her and she loves me. We both feel comfortable around each other._

_Why not? _Ichigo thought as he stood in a corner with a can drink, watching Rukia, Inoue, Tatsuki and the other girls playing a game of cards.

His thoughts were interrupted when Ishida came and stood beside him.

"Ah, Kurosaki. Long time no see."

"Ishida."

For a moment, both of them were silent.

"You're going out with Inoue aren't you? How is she?"

Ishida blushed.

"Well… ah… S-she's great. So kind and gentle and nice…" Ishida said, pushing his glasses higher up on his nose.

Ichigo smirked and took a few gulps of his drink.

"You're going out with Kuchiki-san, right?"

Ichigo spat out his drink and soaked Asano that was standing in front of him.

"ICHIGOOOOO! THIS TOP COST ME 4 MONTHS ALLOWANCE SAVINGS!" Yelled Keigo. Thankfully he wasn't paying attention to anything Ichigo or Ishida said.

"H-how did you know!" Ichigo said, spluttering.

Ishida chuckled.

"Don't need to freak out, Kurosaki. Let's just say its pretty obvious."

"Oi Oi Oi! People! Its 20 seconds before midnight! Better find someone to smooch before it strikes twelve!" Tatsuki yelled over the crowd.

Ishida hurried off. All the teens started to run around looking for the right person.

_19 seconds…_

Ichigo stood still in his corner

_18 seconds…_

Ishida and Inoue were kissing already

_17 seconds…_

Keigo and Mizuiro were fighting over Tatsuki

_16 seconds…_

Ichigo straightened and looked up to the ceiling

_15 seconds… _

_Why am I such a jerk?_

_14 seconds…_

_Why do I care what people think about Rukia and me?_

_13 seconds…_

_Why do I care?_

_12 seconds…_

Ichigo looked at Rukia whom looked rather dejected in a corner

_11 seconds…_

Ichigo started walking towards her

_10 seconds…_

Rukia looked up and caught Ichigo's eye

_9 seconds…_

Rukia… I love you… 

_8 seconds…_

Rukia started walking towards him

_7 seconds…_

Ichigo reached out his hand

_6 seconds…_

Rukia reached out her hand

_5 seconds…_

Their hands touched

_4 seconds… _

Ichigo pulled her into a hug

_3 seconds…_

"…Ichigo?"

_2 seconds…_

"Rukia… I love you…"

_1 second…_

Ichigo lowered his head and caught Rukia's lips in a warm kiss

Chad started throwing confetti and the clock striked twelve. Everyone started shouting…

But stopped to look at Rukia and Ichigo who happened to meet in the middle of the room.

Ishida and Inoue smiled.

Chad… was still throwing confetti

Keigo and Mizuiro fainted from jealousy

Tatsuki and the other girls started cheering

But the couple ignored them. Together, they were in their own world…

So in Love 

-

Throws confetti Well… I hoped you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. :D I shall think about adding another chapter…

Reviews 

**Trinity:** grabs Trinity's hands and started dancing YAY! I FINALLY FOUND A ICHIRUKI FAN AS CRAZY AS ME! ICHIRUKI'S THE BEST!

So did you like the story or not? XD

**blackgreen:** Thank you for your review! Much appreciated! And I'm sorry! I don't think I added enough fluff in this chapter! Sorry!

**SxStrngSamurai13:** Thank you!****You're one of the people who made me consider of writing this chapter! Thank you for the review!

**foxmagic:** I LOVE your fics! When are you gonna write more? Thank you for the review:D

**AnimeFreakPerson:** TT sobs I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! snivels ITS NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I TRIED MY BEST! I AM A BEGINNER! SO SORRY! TT

**Kanamii-Chan:** Ah! In this fic, my characters are WAY OCC… but I loved that part too! X3 Thank you for the review!

**Pipp-ORK:** glomps I love you! My first reviewer! Such a good review too! Thank you! I'm so touched… TT

Thank you to previous reviewers! I'm expecting more this time! X3

P.S hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Apology

Apology

Hello everyone! Yeah… I'm back ) hehehe… sorry I couldn't update sooner… I had to collect materials. Anyways… I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now here are some notes:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

_Italics_ Thought

I'm sorry if there are weird mistakes in the documents. For some reason my computer can't save asterisks, underscores and bold letters. Grrr… stupid computer…

Thank you to all reviewers! I love you all!

Fu…

-

Ichigo's family had gone off to a holiday for three weeks. Ichigo was left behind, because he claimed he had to 'do his schoolwork'. In other words, he didn't want to leave Rukia alone and he also had a mountain load of Hollows to kill.

In fact, both Ichigo and Rukia hadn't been attending school lately because of Hollows appearing more frequently.

After a night and half a day of fighting hollows, Ichigo was exhausted. Without even bothering to go back in his body, he had fallen asleep on his bed still in his spirit form. Rukia wasn't tired at all. She sat on the edge of Ichigo's bed watching him sleep. Also waiting for her spirit phone to announce a Hollow's appearance any minute.

Suddenly, the phone started beeping. Rukia quickly flicked her phone open. A Hollow was going to appear in five minutes. She turned around to wake Ichigo and stopped.

Ichigo was so tired he didn't even wake up when Rukia's phone started beeping.

He's exhausted… maybe I should let him rest and fight the Hollow myself. Judging by its spirit power, it isn't a big one.

Rukia quickly and silently made her way to the window and leapt outside.

She rushed to the location the Hollow was going to appear. She ended up in a park. It started raining.

A Hollow's cry suddenly ripped through the quiet pattering of the rain.

A black portal opened up and a Hollow's claw came out followed by a white mask and then a whole body. The Hollow looked very much like a lizard.

Rukia immediately rushed to it and landed a kick right in its face. The Hollow shrieked in surprise and lashed out at Rukia. Its claws slashed Rukia's legs. Rukia winced.

She landed awkwardly and looked at her wound. It was already bleeding.

The Hollow growled at Rukia and pounced at her. Rukia leapt out of the way but only met with the Hollow's tail whipping her in her torso.

Rukia fell. Her wounds were hurting her.

She wouldn't stand a chance.

-

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. He yawned and straightened into a sitting position. He looked around his room, expecting Rukia to be somewhere. She wasn't.

Maybe she's around the house…

"Rukia! You somewhere!"

No reply.

Ichigo suddenly spotted the opened window. His eyes widened.

Rukia… do not tell me you did what I thought you did…

Ichigo grimaced and rushed to the window. He jumped out and landed out on the pavement. He heard a sound that made him grit his teeth. A Hollow's cry.

He sprinted in the direction the cry came from. His emotions were all mixing and welling up. Worry, anger. Mostly anger.

Rukia… you idiot…

-

The Hollow grabbed Rukia. Its huge hand started to crush her frail body. Rukia screamed. She tried struggling but it was no use. The Hollow was too strong. As the Hollow was about to crush the life out of Rukia, a blade came slashing down on its wrist. The slash wasn't deep enough to completely cut off the Hollow's hand. The Hollow roared and flinched away. Rukia went flying.

Ichigo rushed forward and managed to catch her. For an instance, he looked at Rukia with a stare that contained anger and relief.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo gently placed Rukia on the ground and rushed to the Hollow, his Zanpuktoh raised. He put on an incredible burst of speed and slashed the Hollow's legs, torso and sliced off its tail. The Hollow was shrieking in pain and was to slow to catch Ichigo. Ichigo sunk his Zanpuktoh deep in the Hollow's head making the blade go right through. The Hollow let out a roar and disappeared.

Ichigo never felt angrier. He strolled to Rukia and looked at her. Rukia was shivering from being drenched in the rain and blood was oozing out from the wound on her leg. Ichigo struggled to contain his anger.

"Why… didn't you wake me up?"

Rukia lowered her head.

"I didn't want to disturb you."

Ichigo's left eye twitched. He bent down and grabbed Rukia's shoulders. He looked straight in her eyes. He lifted her up, one hand underneath her shoulders the other under her knees. He started jogging of in the direction of his house.

Rukia was miserable.

-

At the Kurosaki household, Ichigo deposited Rukia on his bed and went back in his body. He headed downstairs leaving Rukia cursing herself silently. When Ichigo came back up, he was carrying a medical box, a blanket and a mug of hot tea. He gave Rukia the mug and started silently tending Rukia's leg wound.

Rukia silently sipped her tea. She winced as Ichigo placed antiseptic on her wound. Ichigo took a roll of bandage out.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo didn't look up from her wound but Rukia knew he was listening.

"I… I'm really sorry… I thought I could beat it and I wanted you to rest so I went off by myself. I'm really sorry…"

A tear slid down Rukia's cheek.

Ichigo sighed. He started undressing Rukia and wrapped a blanket around her.

"Don't… don't ever do that again. Even if I'm exhausted, wounded or in a state, I will always protect you."

He pulled Rukia into a warm embrace and wiped away Rukia's tears. He lowered his head and kissed Rukia on the lips.

When the couple finally broke the kiss they stared into each other's eyes.

"I **will **always protect you." Ichigo said.

Rukia rested her head on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Thank you… Ichigo."

-

GAHHH! Sorry if it was a stupid ending… this chapter is a change from the others I've written. And about the Ichigo undressing Rukia thing… well… ah… just a little romance ya know… haha… I pretty much enjoyed writing this chapter actually… Heh… anyways as always, reviews are greatly welcomed. Until next time…

Mizura Enoki

**OspreyAnimeG**: Aw… shucks… I'm not that good… heh heh… Thank you for your wonderful review!

**Bakasaru Boi**: Bohahaha! I also absolutely adore this couple! Thank you for the sweet review!

**arcnine**: Yeah… I know… I still haven't been able to exactly present the charcter… Well… I hope this chappie had enough fluff for ya! Hehe:D

**AnimeFreakPerson**: Haha :D I'm so glad you like my story now… I will try to improve! Thank you for your review!

**Destiny852**: I love your story but I hate character death… its so sad… WAHHH! TTTT

**Surfer Tsunamiya**: Ah… that's alright! Our hands slip sometimes when we type, right? Don't worry about it! Such a sweet review! Love ya!

**meetzoonk**: Yeah! For this kind of story who cares! MUAHAHAHA! Thank you for your review!

**anime-obsession260**: Why thank you! They are short? They take ages to plan and type though… haha… Thank you for the short and sweet review!

**foxmagic**: I love your Him and Her story! I will love ya forever too! Looking forward to your updates! Haha…

**blackgreen**: I did? Thank you! See ya around at eh? ;)

**Akemi**: Thank you! Well I updated! Hehe… Thanks for the review!

**Sarah Kerrigan**: I love you! I hope you start writing Bleach fics… coz I will be one of your first reviwers! Haha… Thank you for your review!


End file.
